Perfection Meets Perfection
by seigakuprodigy
Summary: What will happen when someone who's tennis is perfect, meets someone in a tennis team obsessed with perfection? Read to find out! This fic is dedicated to all Jyosei Shonan and Shintenhouji fans out there who know how underappreciated those 2 schools are!
1. Chapter 1

This is the same fic as the first, but something went wrong with that one, so I'm submitting it again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a typical day for Takahisa Kajimoto, the buchou of the Jyosei Shonan tennis team.

"Buchou! The girly twins are trying to kill me!" cried Wakato.

"I can see why." said Kajimoto. "You called them girls again didn't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"You know they hate being called girls! I saved your ass last time this happened and I'm not doing it again!"

"Come on, be a good friend…"

"No. You need to learn a lesson from this." Kajimoto said sternly.

"But they've gone evil!"

"Go tell someone else!"

"Who!"

"I don't know! Shinjou, maybe?"

"Like he gives a fuck!"

"That's only because you called him a Hanamura sensei fucker last time."

"Then who am I going to tell?"

"Go tell Hanamura sensei. I'm sick of dealing with this kind of crap."

Suddenly, the Tanaka twins came chasing after Wakato at full speed.

"Oh shit!" said Wakato quickly running away from the murderous duo.

_sigh Why do I always have to deal with this? I need a break. Maybe I should go to the street courts after practice. It would be nice to play someone who doesn't go to Jyosei Shonan for a change._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That's it for this chapter. Yeah, I know it was short, but I didn't really feel like making it longer. Please review and tell me what you think about it! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update!_


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter to my first fic ''Perfection Meets Perfection". Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day for Kuranosuke Shiraishi, the buchou of the Shintenhouji tennis team.

"Buchou! Buchou!" it was Kintarou. "Play a match with me!"

"Why?" asked Shiraishi. "You already know I'm going to win."

"You don't know that! The last time we played a match was ages ago!"

"It was not! It was half an hour ago."

"That's still a long time!"

"Half an hour is not a long time Kintarou."

"But I still want to play you again!"

"No. I'm tired. Go play with Chitose."

"Aww, but he's no fun!"

"Quit whining. Besides, it's not like I'm any fun either."

"But I don't wanna play Chitose!"

"You don't want to play, who?" said Chitose, who had just arrived at the courts along with the other regulars.

"Great timing Chitose. You're just in time to play a match with Kintarou." said Shiraishi.

"Sorry Shiraishi, no time for that. Kenya's just told us he's visiting his cousin Yuushi and that we could come along. We'll be staying in a hotel near Jyosei Shonan."

"Really?" asked Kintarou. "I heard Koshimae saying something about the street courts there."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to everyone who bothered to read this fic. Please bear with the short chapters. I'm still a new author, so it's hard for me to write long stories. I will add a chapter when I get 5 reviews or after 5 days, whichever comes first.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Sorry I couldn't reply to all the anonymous reviews!

Chapter Three. Yay! This chapter is a bit longer than the last one because I felt like it. Read and review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kajimoto left Jyosei Shonan right after practice. He usually stayed to practice with Wakato. Wakato noticed this immediately and asked him, "Hey Hisa-chan, aren't you going to help me practice today?"

"One, never call me that again. And two, I'm going to the street courts to play tennis."

"Can I come along?"

"Sure. Just don't bring your fan club with you." _I already have a headache._

"Fine then. I won't. By the way, isn't the place we're going to, the same place you played doubles with Hajime Mizuki from St. Rudolph?"

"Don't remind me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole Shintenhouji team was on the train, heading towards Tokyo. Kintarou was bouncing around the train car impatiently, Shiraishi was filling out papers for new tennis equipment, and everyone else was sleeping. Then, Kintarou bounced over to Shiraishi and asked him, "Buchou! Buchou! Are we there yet?"

"No. And quit asking me! That's the 38th time you've asked me that question."

"Fine….Hey buchou! You want to go play at the street courts with me?"

"Alright, but only if you promise to behave."

"But-"

"Kintarou, do you want me to-"

"Noooooooooo! Don't kill me with your poison claws! I'm too young to die!"

_I hate having to use that threat, but it's the only one that works. I mean he enjoys picking up tennis balls __and he actually likes running laps._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think of the third chapter? Hate it? Love it? Submit a review and tell me what you think! Again, I'll try to review in 5 days or after 5 more reviews whichever comes first.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 4. Please read and review! (btw, you probably noticed by now, but words in italics represent thoughts.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kajimoto, do you go to the street courts often?" asked Wakato as they walked towards the tennis courts.

"Not really." answered Kajimoto.

"Why?"

"Because Mizuki recorded my data last time."

"So?"

"I don't like it when people like that try to gather data on me."

"How bad can that be?"

"You always practice alone so how would you know?"

"Okay, so I don't."

"I can see why Shusuke Fuji from Seigaku thinks Mizuki is an absolute bitch."

"Anybody can see that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yay! We're finally here!" said Kintarou, who was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Cam down Kintarou!" said Shiraishi.

"Since you guys are going to the street courts to play tennis, there's no need to shut him up right now." said Chitose.

"Good point." answered Shiraishi.

"We're going to pay a visit to Hyotei. Sure you don't wanna come?"

"I already promised Kintarou I'd play tennis with him."

"Come on buchou! Let's go already.

"Alright."

As they walked towards the courts, Shiraishi asked,"Kintarou, why do you want to go to the street courts anyways?"

"Because Koshimae plays there sometimes."

_You already played him once._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry about the short chapters, but I hope you liked it. I'll update when I get 5 reviews or in 5 days whichever comes first. If you want hints or spoilers on the story just email me.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, thanks to all the anonymous reviews and sorry I couldn't reply. And while I'm at it, sorry if you do have an account and I didn't reply. It's not because I'm ungrateful for all the reviews, it's because I'm kinda busy. Anyway, here's Chapter 5. Thanks for waiting! Read and review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kajimoto looked disappointed. Wakato looked surprised.

"Too bad there's nobody here to play." said Kajimoto.

"I thought for sure someone from Fudomine or St. Rudolph would be here." said Wakato.

"Hey Wakato, since nobody's here, you wanna play me?"

"You're just gonna beat me again."

"Well, it's not like there's anyone else here to play."

"Yeah, you're right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later... "6 games to 1, looks like I win again."

"I knew it. You always beat me. That's why you're the captain, and I'm the sub captain."

"You mean you _used_ to be the sub captain, until Shinjou took your place as punishment for missing 9 meetings. You probably set a new record!"

"No way! Sengoku holds the record! He missed 15 meetings!"

"He missed all of them."

"I heard Muromachi's was going to take his place as sub captain."

"By the way, didn't you forget about something?"

"What?"

"Loser buys soda, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Wakato ran off to buy soda and Kajimoto started putting away his tennis equipment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wakato put 500 yen into the vending machine and made a selection. But before he could pick up the can, a short red-haired boy ran right into him at full speed, knocking both of them down to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for Chapter 5! Hope you liked it! I'll update when I get 5 reviews or in 5 days, whichever comes first... or as soon as I can, since I'm getting way too many reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Here's Chapter 6! Read and review! btw this chapter happened at the same time as the last one and it kinda explains the other side of the last chapter so the last event in this chapter repeats itself a bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that same time, Shiraishi and Kintarou arrived at one of the newly added courts only to be faced with the same situation.

"Aww... there's no one here." whined Kintarou.

"That's too bad." said Shiraishi.

"So can I play you now?"

"Fine, but first go buy some soda."

"The machine's broken!"

"Use the one by the other court."

"I'll get back as fast as I can so I can play you!" said Kintarou as he took off running.

_Cool, I'm free for a minute or two._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kintarou _absentmindedly_ ran towards the vending machine. Apparently, he wasn't even _looking_, because he ran right into a taller, orange haired boy who happed to be standing there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for Chapter 6! As usual I'll _try_ to update when I get 5 reviews or in 5 days whichever comes first. Feel free to make any suggestions! ...And yes I know it's short.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I use a wireless internet connection on both my laptop and my desktop computer, and lately, the wireless networks have been dead. ( I guess kicking the processor really didn't help) And then there's school. Anyways, it's finally working again, so here's chapter 7!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wakato got up and dusted himself off. Kintarou got up too. For a moment, they stared at each other in disbelief. Then Kintarou finally spoke,"Hey! You're that Change Over guy from Jyosei Shonan!"

"Yeah, and you're that jumpy kid from Shintenhouji! What the heck are you doing in Tokyo?!" asked Wakato.

"Kenya's visiting his cousin so we're coming along."said Kintarou.

"Hey, I hear you're good. Wanna play a match?"

"Sure!"

Soon after that conversation, they completely forgot about their captains who were still waiting for them on the other courts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later... "6-2! I win!"shouted Kintarou.

"Wow. You are good."

"Hey, that was a great match! You wanna play again sometime?"

"Okay. But I can't help but to think that I'm forgetting something..."

"OH CRAP! I forgot about Shiraishi buchou! He was waiting for me!"

"DAMN IT! Kajimoto is going to kill me!"

"Shiraishi is going to kill me with his poison claws!"

"Pardon?"

"Anyway, what are we going to do?"asked Kintarou.

"I have an idea."

"...Are you sure that's going to work?"

"Maybe. All we have to do is ditch them first. Then we'll take the bus to Jyosei Shonan, and from there you can walk back to hotel."

"Great let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? As usual, it's short. Hate it or love it, please review! btw if you're gonna send a flame you might want to read the warning at the end of my profile first.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been a bit busy with school lately. Anyways, here's Chapter 8. Read and review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kajimoto looked at his watch. An hour had passed since Wakato left to _buy sodas._

_"He must have found an opponent on one of the other courts. He'll probably come back soon."_

Kajimoto picked up his racket and started hitting a tennis ball against the wall.

_"At least I can have a quiet place to practice."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiraishi opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep while Kintarou went to buy soda. He checked the time on his cell phone.

_"It's been over an hour. Why isn't Kintarou back yet? Did he get lost? No. I told him where the vending machines were. I wonder what's taking him so long. Maybe I should go look for him."_

Shiraishi gathered his tennis stuff and started walking in the direction Kintarou went.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! Yes, I know it's really short, and I'm sorry. In case any of you are confused, Kajimoto is on the left side court, Shiraishi is on the right side court, Kintarou and Wakato ran into each other on the center court, and now Shiraishi is going that direction and he will see an empty center court and keep walking. Get it?

I just added this for fun:

Prince of Tennis Survey

In this story, which is your favorite school...

-Jyosei Shonan_ Yay!_

-Shintenhouji _Love them!_

-Jyosei Shonan _I don't know much about Shintenhouji_

-Shintenhouji _Not familiar with Jyosei Shonan_

-Both!

-Neither.

Please review! The results will be posted on the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

The results are in! 50 percent for both, 25 percent for Shintenhouji, and 25 percent for Jyosei Shonan. Thanks to Death Angel's Shadow 2, H.M.Yeo, forgotten hiyoshi, and vaelifivefour for voting (sorry if I missed someone). Chapter 9 is here! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiraishi looked at the vending machine he had told Kintarou to buy soda at.

_"He must have been here. He forgot to pick up his change. He always does that. But where is he right now?"_

Shiraishi continued walking in the same direction. Then, as he approached the last court, he heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of a tennis ball being hit against the wall. _"Is it Kintarou? No that can't be right, if it was, there probably wouldn't be any wall left." _Shiraishi walked closer. As he approached the boy, he thought he seemed familiar. He walked closer. The sound stopped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the short chapter! I'll updat- OW! ( Shiraishi and Kajimoto whack Ruby on the head for being stupid.)

Shiraishi: The chapter's not over yet!

Kajimoto: Keep reading.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kajimoto turned around. He stared at the other boy in total disbelief for a few seconds. Then he spoke.

"Are you the Shintenhouji tennis team's captain, Kuranosuke Shiraishi?"

"Yes. And are you, by any chance Takahisa Kajimoto from Jyosei Shonan?"

"Yeah, but how did you know that?"

"Your coach came to Shintenhouji last week and tried to recruit me."

"Oh. _Stupid Hanamura sensei. _Wait, what are you doing in Tokyo?!"

"Kenya's visiting his cousin who goes to Hyotei."

"You wanna play a match?"

"Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I forget, apologies to autumn-leaf16 for using the "Hanamura tried to recruit Shiraishi" idea, but it just seemed to fit together. Okay, I was going to put in another survey in this chapter, but there is a new beta for polls now so I'm gonna put it there.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it. It keeps me motivated to write more. For all of you waiting on this final update, here's Chapter 10!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"7games to 6 Shiraishi wins!"

"Good game." said Kajimoto.

"You're really strong too." said Shiraishi.

"It be great to play again sometime."

"Yeah."

"Sorry, but I gotta make a phone call... That's weird, Wakato's cell phone is turned off. He only turns it off when he is practicing alone at Jyosei..."

"He was here too? I checked all of the courts here and there's no sign of him or Kintarou."

_Shared thought: "They ditched us."_

"At least you don't have to worry about a first year getting lost in Tokyo. Kintarou has no sense of direction at all."

"No point in chasing after them, we might as well practice here."

"Agreed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later...

"Hey Shiraishi, I watched a video Seigaku's match against Shintenhouji at the Nationals. You beat Fuji, right?" asked Kajimoto.

"Yeah. Wasn't Fuji the one you_ would've_ been facing in the Kantou Tournament?"

"He was, but the singles 1 match was never played."

"We didn't get to singles 1 either, but Kintarou still got to play Echizen."

"Echizen's no joke, he beat Shinjou, Hanamura sensei's ultimate masterpiece."

"Doesn't it scare you when she calls you guys **_her masterpieces_**?"

"... ... ... ... you get used to it. Can we please change the topic?"

"...Hey, isn't your school supposed to aim for perfection? Who started that?"

"I wish you wouldn't ask that question, it was mostly Coach Hanamura's idea but I guess you could blame the rest of it on me, cause it was me that strongly agreed on that aim."

"...huh?"

"Well, at that time as captain of the team, I thought it would be best if we focused on winning. I just wouldn't be able to live it down if I lost. But after we lost to Seishun in the Kantou Tournament, I started to think that there was something seriously wrong with _perfection_."

"Funny, I thought the same. Before we played Seigaku, I felt that as the captain, I had to win at any cost. So I played perfect tennis the whole time, even though I knew it was boring. _I also dumped my girlfriend._" Shiraishi muttered that last line out of guilt hoping that Kajimoto wouldn't hear.

Unfortunately for him Kajimoto did hear it, "YOU DID WHAT?!?!"

"I said I played perfect tennis the whole time, even though I knew it was boring."

"No, what you said after that."

"Never mind that, it's ok now..."

"Alright, but I have a question. Did you play perfect tennis against Fuji?"

"Yeah, but I still nearly lost. And it didn't help that the wind changed directions after Fuji hit his last shot."

"So you think you won because Fuji's Hakuryuu was blown off course by the wind?"

"...yes."

"You don't use perfect tennis anymore unless absolutely necessary, right? Even without it you still beat me."

"Perfection's boring, don't you think?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the last two lines, I deliberately wrote it so that you couldn't tell who said which line. Again the Shiraishi dumping his girlfriend line was kinda borrowed from autumn-leaf16. Hope she doesn't mind! If you want to know more about that, you can read her fanfic "Sacrifice" and the sequel "Chapters". I said this was the last chapter but I've decided to put in a surprise bonus chapter...

btw if it was yaoi, who do you think should be the uke?


	11. BONUS CHAPTER

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks to everyone else who read the chapter and didn't review. That's all right, but I really wish that you would review just so I know that you read it especially because this is the last chapter. And to everyone who has been patiently waiting on the bonus chapter, here it is!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wakato was at Jyosei Shonan practicing for an upcoming city tournament where he would be playing singles 3. But because it had already become a habit, he turned off his cell phone. However, today, he really shouldn't have.

_"Darn it! I think I blew my cover! If buchou notices that my phone is off he'll know I ditched him! I'll just have to leave before he gets here and hope that he forgets over the weekend."_

Wakato packed up and left the courts. But just as he was about to leave the campus...

"_**Where do you think you're going?**_" said a familiar voice.

"_Damn it, now I'm dead!_ Oh hi Kajimoto, I was just-"

"_**Run 200 laps. Now.**_"

"What for?!" asked Wakato hoping to avoid a deadly punishment from his buchou.

"**_Oh I don't know, I must have forgotten, nobody's perfect ya know._**"

"So since you forgot, do I still have to run laps?"

"**_I know I made it perfectly clear that I said 200 laps._**"

"_Damn it_."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly, Kintarou made it to the hotel without getting lost.

When he got there, the first person he ran into was (unfortunately for him) Zaizen.

"What's wrong Kintarou?" asked the 8th grader.

"Nothing." said Kintarou as innocently as he could.

"Yeah right, you look like Shiraishi's about to kill you."

"Shut up!"

"Oi everyone, Kintarou did something wrong again!" yelled Zaizen.

"Shut up, big mouth sempai."

Oshitari got there first (just because he's fastest) "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be with Shiraishi?" asked Chitose.

"Uh... he... uh... well..."

"Busted!" yelled out Zaizen.

"You're so immature, and I mean you, Zaizen, not Kintarou." said Oshitari.

"Did you ditch Shiraishi?" asked Chitose.

"Hey, you're not supposed to use the Pinnacle of Wisdom to predict everything!" yelled Kintarou.

"Actually I didn't. I just guessed."

"**_Then you guessed right Chitose._**"

"..."

"_**Kintarou, you have clean up duty for the whole week starting Monday when we get back to Shintenhouji."**_

"What?! Isn't it supposed to be laps?"

"**_Sometimes, it doesn't make perfect sense to give out laps._**"

"Ha ha, Kintarou has to clean the locker room." laughed Zaizen.

"**_Don't laugh Zaizen, because you have clean up duty next week as well._**"

"….What?! ME?! But it's Chitose turn next week!"

"**_It was, until you thought you could get away with sticking gum into the keyholes. Now you'll be sitting in the locker room after practice with a can of rust remover spray and a wet rag. I want all the lockers rust free by the end of next week._**"

"So do I still have to do clean up duty?" asked Chitose.

"**_Yes, because it's your turn next week. Zaizen made that perfectly clear._**"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now _that _was the last chapter! However, I will make a continuation of this story. I'll take a vote: 1. Chitose, Zaizen, and Kintarou cleaning the locker room, 2. Kajimoto and Shiraishi play doubles, 3. Shintenhouji and Jyosei Shonan play an unofficial match, 4. make any suggestion you want. I might also do a Hyotei fic for Oshitari's (Yuushi not Kenya) birthday. (and for a late Atobe's birthday fic) I would really appreciate a review since this is the last chapter. Thanks!


End file.
